This invention relates to improvements upon prior automated transport systems, particularly those disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,590,603, 5,590,604, 5,598,783, 5,706,735, 5,979,334, 6,082,268, 6,237,500, 6,622,635 and 8,272,331 and in references cited therein.